Heat
by Stunning Sunset
Summary: Encounters in the desert can be surprising...The heat can make one's desire to fight wane. But is that always such a bad thing? Kisame and Sakura find that momentary truces can be much more satisfying. Especially if a different kind of heat burns in their veins.
1. Heat

This was inspired by Kitten Sushi, which I highly recommend you to read. It's just hilarious.

Also, I know I really ought to update The Blind and the Unseeing, which I will do as soon as possible, but I chose instead to finish this one-shot I started writing years ago. I hope it's not too bad.

888888888888888888

_Damn desert and its fucking heat and its even more fucking sun!_

Fat beads of sweat rolled down the murderous pinkette's skin as she ran through Wind Country's desert. Why the Hokage had chosen _her_, of all people, to deliver a scroll containing an invitation for some Suna members–aka Gaara and his siblings–was beyond her comprehension. She must have been too irked at Naruto's incessant whining that he wanted to see the Kazekage and sent her in retribution. Because everyone knew the knuckle-head ninja was very much attached to her. Yet she would have preferred to have her ears chatted off to having to suffer in the desert.

_Blergh…Sand, sand, sand…_

And the damn sand was going to crust on her, solidifying after it was glued to her skin with her sweat. She just knew that she would have to peel off a layer of skin after the mission. Or two.

Her eyes rove across the landscape in hopes of finding an oasis or at least a coconut tree.

_Wasn't there an oasis around here? Come on, a small miracle…ha!_

Yes…She had found it with her eagle eyes. She sped up happily, her eyes roving over the bushes and date trees. The water seemed cool in the shade of the trees. It was perfect. Except for the naked blue man sitting happily in the water. Naked, might she add, forcing her eyes not to rove across his naked form.

She saw him glance at his weapon, which conveniently lay a few feet to his left on the shore, but she made no movement toward her own weapons. Her fingers didn't even inch closer to her weapons pouch. She was just too damn tired and exhausted and damnit all she wanted was to soak in that marvellous water.

Seeing that she had no intention to fight, the blue man relaxed back in the water and observed her less warily, but still somewhat suspiciously. She couldn't blame him. His eyes widened when she began to divest herself of her clothes, dumping them unceremoniously at her feet.

"Kunoichi, what _the hell_ are you doing?!" he exclaimed, his cheeks becoming a rather becoming shade of purple.

She quirked an eyebrow.

"What does it look like I'm doing, duh? I like cool water in the middle of the desert just as much as you and I'm certainly not gonna shy away from it under the pretence that a man is sitting buck naked in it. I've seen more naked men in my career than most people do in their whole life, so shut up and let me enjoy the pond. Or are you embarrassed by your nudity? Or mine?" she added, almost as an afterthought.

His eyes rove for an instant over her figure before returning doggedly to her face.

"Iie. But aren't you acting out of character, kunoichi?"

She stepped in the water happily, sighing in pleasure at the cool touch of the water against her ankles.

"Look, I'm really not in the mood to fight right now, so just pretend you didn't see me and I'll do the same, alright? Now shut up and enjoooooy…"

He looked at the pink-haired young woman. The water was covering a bit more than half of her pale mounds of flesh that floated gently in the cool liquid. Her head was thrown back in pleasure and her eyes were closed, her lips parted in that sinful moan. Despite the cool temperature of the water, his member twitched to life. Then she sank completely in the water for a few moments and re-emerged with a smile of satisfaction. His eyes followed drops of water running down her curves, noting how her pink hair stuck to her skin. And then he found himself mesmerized by her piercing emerald eyes.

She looked him over, noting how his skin stretched over his muscles. His pectorals and abs were very well-defined. Oh, hell. If she was noticing this about a _blue_ man, she must be more in need of a good, hard fuck than she had thought. Maybe she should have taken Genma up on his offer before she left Konoha. At least he would amenable to a tumble in the hay with no strings attached. Though…the man was not exactly trying to kill her and it seemed like her body pleased him. Well, she did have a nice figure, if she may say so herself. Kunoichi usually had because of all the training they had to go through, and her genetics sure did help. Kami, she had to resist the appeal of that buff chest.

But _boy_ did he look comfy and appetizing.

-:-

He could not believe it. The young kunoichi was looking at him like she wanted to eat him. Like he was a delicious meal and she was famished. And Kami, the way she moved! She was practically oozing sex! And–wait. What was she _doing_?!

She strolled up to him and sat down unceremoniously on his lap; then she looked into his eyes and said, "I'm planning on having you screw me right here and now. Do you have a problem with that?"

He gulped in the hopes of bringing back some moisture in his suddenly dry throat and even dryer mouth and barely managed to utter an "I'm not nuts enough to say no to a proposition like that" before she was ravishing his mouth, pressing their bodies flush and entangling her fingers in his hair, occasionally tugging on it deliciously. When was the last time he had had sex with a woman, never mind without paying? And it was a well-known fact that kunoichi were the best lay one could find.

She attacked his mouth like she was starving and left it only to suck and nip at his throat. Not about to be undone, Kisame began to suck the spot below her ear, eliciting moans of pure pleasure from the young woman. He crushed her to him with strong arms, drowning in her, and groaned when her nails raked down his back. Damn, the kunoichi was good. He could feel his blood pump louder in his ears every time she rubbed her chest on his and he soon looked at her with half-lidded eyes, gaze dark and feral.

"I'm gonna devour you, kunoichi, and you're gonna enjoy every minute of it," he growled low in his throat. She only moaned in response.

Without another word, he plunged two fingers in her tight heat, rolling her clit with the thumb of the same hand, and used his other hand to turn her face up to meet his. Oh yes, he thoroughly enjoyed her darkened eyes and rosy cheeks as he feasted on her mouth.

She panted loudly and reciprocated, her right hand trailing down his buff chest to his straining member. And then it was his turn to gasp as she toyed with him expertly, rubbing him in a fluid back-and-forth motion.

Feeling like he was about to explode, he wrenched her hand away from him, growling, and impaled her in one smooth motion, fingers digging into her buttocks in response to her nails leaving bright marks on his back. He nipped urgently at her throat as she reflexively threw her head back in a moan that reverberated all the way to his groin. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he set up a rhythm that had her gasping and crying out in ecstasy. Encouraged by her reaction, he pumped into her harder and harder, groaning as she carved into his back with her nails, and finally came with a roar as she clenched harder around him in her orgasm.

She slumped into his arms, breathing shallowly against him as he rested his forehead in the crook of her neck. He waited a few moments to get his breath back, then dislodged himself from her body and slowly carried her back to shore, where he sprawled atop his cloak. She lay next to him, boneless, eyes closed and face relaxed.

"What now?" he asked, breathing hard.

"For both of our sakes, I suggest we pretend this never happened. But before leaving, I guess I should clean up once more," she replied calmly.

Rolling onto his back, he nodded slowly.

"Alright," he said, "works for me."

"Good. I really didn't want to fight you in this heat."

He chuckled slowly, agreeing. In this heat, no one would wish to fight if they were sane.

Besides, it was always nicer to make love rather than war.

Before long, they both left on their separate journeys, silently agreeing to a truce for now.

-:-

"I've got to put you out of active duty for now."

Surprised, Sakura gazed at her mentor, words failing her. "...Why? What have I done wrong?"

Tsunade shook her head ruefully. "Look, you're pregnant. I don't know who you slept with, but if you intend to keep the baby, there's no way I can allow you to remain on active duty. Think it over. If you want to keep it, you'll have to work in the hospital for the next few months until the delivery."

Sakura sat down shakily, feeling dizzy. It couldn't be...

Tsunade gazed concernedly at her apprentice. "Sakura-chan? Are you alright?"

"I...I really don't know..."

"Tell me, does the father have any inkling?"

Sakura's head snapped up, eyes widening. "What? Oh, Kami-sama, the father!"

-:-

Kisame nursed a drink, looking at the horizon. From the peak of the mountain where he sat, the view was indeed incredible. He much preferred vast expanses of water, but this wasn't so bad.

As he looked on, his partner materialized before him.

"Hey there. What news have you got from spying on Konoha?" he asked, saluting the younger man with his cup.

"More surprising news than I would have thought. Kisame-san, when did you get so closely acquainted with the Godaime's apprentice?"

Kisame stilled, tensed. His partner's face didn't reflect anything, blank as ever. "What do you mean?"

"The whole village is abuzz, saying that the Haruno girl gave birth to a blue baby. _Blue_, Kisame-san. Not too subtle, is it?"

Kisame shot to his feet. "What? Is that a joke?"

Itachi leveled a long gaze at him.

"Right, you wouldn't know what joking is if it smacked you in the face."

Itachi turned around, starting the long climb down the mountain.

"Do what you must. This doesn't concern me."

Taking this to mean that he wouldn't interfere either way, Kisame ran down the mountain, yelling over his shoulder, "Thanks! I'll repay you later!"

-:-

Even more abuzz than the village after Sakura's birthing of a blue child, the gates of Konoha were now the theatre of a strange play as a notorious missing-nin simply waltzed up to the gatekeepers and demanded to be let in on the account that his child was in the village.

Given the rather blue skin of the man, there were very little doubts that he was the mysterious father whose name Sakura had refused to divulge.

Sakura herself was taking a nap while her baby boy slept in the next room, sprawled rather unappealingly on her couch when Naruto burst in loudly as he was wont to do, waking her up instantly.

"Come on, Sakura-chan, we have to get you out of here!" he yelled as she shook her head to get rid of the mental cobwebs.

"Naruto..." she growled unhappily, "you have better have a good explanation!"

She cracked her fingers, ready to punch him through the wall if his excuse wasn't good enough, but his next words made all her mental faculties shut down.

"Hoshigaki-san is at the gates, demanding to see you and your baby!"

_Oh, hell._

888888888888

And that's it! This was always meant to be a stand-alone one-shot, but who knows, maybe I'll write a second part about what happens during their reunion. For the time being, see you, and don't forget to review!


	2. Embers

Surprisingly, I was suddenly inspired to write this second part to Heat this week, and I wrote this in two days, so easily I was kinda amazed. IM probably going to do a third part, though I have no idea when. I hope you'll like this!

8888888888888

"Hoshigaki-san? What the hell, Naruto?!" exclaimed Sakura, none too pleased at having been woken up so rudely by the hyperactive blonde. A loud cry echoed by her head, making her curse like a sailor at her friend.

"Ano…I think the baby woke up," said the male, sounding extremely unconfident and uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"You think?!" she grumbled sarcastically, looking at him through bleary eyes over the edge of her pillow. Her hair was unkempt and messy, sticking up all over the place and there were dark shadows under her eyes from nights of being woken up at all hours by a crying baby. Ino affectionately called it her Momma Bear look.

She rolled over and gently picked up her baby from his arms.

The babe stopped much of his fussing as she cradled him against her, wrapping him in a soft blanket. She pulled up her sleeping camisole and let the baby boy suckle at her teat, yawning loudly. When she opened her eyes again, she found Naruto staring blatantly at her exposed chest.

She snapped her fingers in his face, growling, "Hey, jackass, my face is up here."

Her tone was sufficiently loaded with menace that he sweatdropped, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah, Sakura-chan…If we could…expedite things?"

"Start from the beginning," she said, eyes a darker shade of green than usual.

He shifted from one foot to the other.

"He's here…Hoshigaki-san…I may be an idiot, but I still have eyes. It's pretty obvious he's the father. And he's making a ruckus at the gates, saying he won't leave until he sees you both. He didn't start a brawl or anything, but he's surrounded by a couple of platoons of ANBU, and tension is rising. I wanted to get you out of here now, but Baa-chan wants to see you asap, so as soon as she's done I'm taking you as far away from him as we can possibly go. I'm not losing a friend again!"

He looked around, twitching, and then he was suddenly picking her up and jumping out the window.

She screeched at the top of her lungs, tugging her camisole down with her free hand before slapping him for taking her out half naked even as he speeded off in direction of the Hokage Tower.

Despite her twisting in his arms and slapping him, he carried her all the way to the office where Tsunade was waiting for them, a half empty bottle of sake on her desk.

Sakura winced at the look on her mentor's face.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen," said Tsunade with a pointed look at the blue baby in Sakura's arms.

"About that…"

"Look, I'm going to cut you some slack because we don't have much time. I'm giving you a mission here. Make sure Hoshigaki-san doesn't kill anybody here."

Sakura looked at the Hokage with incredulous eyes. "No killing? How am I supposed to do that? The guy is a notorious S-class nuke-nin!"

"And yet you managed to get close enough to sleep with him," deadpanned Tsunade. Sakura winced again. "One of the first rules of ninja is you don't sleep with your enemy and if you have to for a mission, you damn well make sure the female doesn't get pregnant 'cause it's the best way to have the upper hand on a ninja and stealing bloodline limits."

Sakura sat down, looking at her little boy with a deep sigh.

"I get it, shishou. I'll see what I can do."

Tsunade looked at her for a moment in silence, the grinned. "If you can control him, get him to swear neutrality to our village. Kiri has been such a pain in the ass, I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they get word that one of their more infamous ex-nin is cozying up to us."

-:-

Kisame was patiently waiting on the road, standing outside the gates of the village in all his glory, Akatsuki cape flapping lightly in the wind and sword propped on his shoulder. His straw hat hid most of his face from view, but he was sufficiently well-known that it didn't matter.

He looked casually relaxed, but it was only an illusion. He was ready to spring at any moment if a single one of those ANBU surrounding him moved a muscle. He was sufficiently confident in his abilities that he didn't feel all that threatened despite being surrounded by high-class ninja.

A whisper ran through them, and their formation opened up at the same time as the gates of the village, and out walked the very person he had come to see.

The pinkette looked beautiful despite her tired countenance. She had a content look to her and he didn't miss the way she cradled her—their—son close to her chest.

Eyes guarded, she walked closer, the ANBU formation closing behind her. His lips quirked up at her clothing: mini shorts and a camisole that showed off her toned body.

"Did you come here to get my son away from me?" she asked guardedly.

He shook his head. He didn't know the first thing about child-rearing, and caring for a baby was on the list of things he was pretty sure he had no aptitude to do. Maybe Itachi would be better suited at it, but the guy had managed to scar his own brother for life so maybe not.

"Is that him?" he asked, looking at the blue thing in Sakura's arms. He couldn't see much except from a tuft of blue hair peeking out of the blanket, but that didn't stop him from trying to get a peek.

His hands twitched. He didn't miss the way her eyes flicked to them before coming back up to meet his.

She bit the inside of her cheek.

"Wanna hold him?"

His eyes widened, he held his breath. His voice was raspy when he answered a low "Aah," holding out one hand.

He quickly realized that one hand was not enough, however, and quickly sheathed his sword on his back, much to the ANBU's relief.

Sakura stepped up and gingerly deposited her precious cargo in his outstretched hands, watching attentively as he peered at the tiny pack, unsure of how to hold it. With an indulgent smile, she helped him in that endeavor, choosing not to notice how everyone around tensed the moment she touched the nuke-nin.

Then, she stepped back, observing the tall man. His head bent, he was looking at his son with softening eyes. He still didn't look like a nice, gentle man, but it was clear he at least held some affection for his offspring.

After a long moment, he looked up at Sakura.

"I didn't plan this," she said before he could say anything, making him snort.

"Clearly. You're not that good an actress."

Her face flushed, eyes thundering, but he held up a hand before she could start ranting. Naruto, who was observing the situation, could not help but marvel at how easily Kisame had gotten his friend to calm down. If it had been him, he would have gotten punched already.

"Calm down, kunoichi. I may have fucked you, but I didn't come here to fuck with you."

She shifted uneasily, looking at him with guarded eyes.

"What did you come here for, then?" she asked outright, unwilling to beat around the bush.

"Hmm…To see my descent, first and foremost," he replied, mostly to himself, as he peered down at his son who opened his eyes slowly. They were still the bright blue of an infant. "I wish he gets your eyes," he murmured, once again mostly to himself.

Sakura flushed, looking away even though his gaze hadn't strayed from their son. She bit her lip. This didn't mean anything. He was still a nuke-nin, and she a loyal ninja of Konoha. His words could have been merely an observation, too. No need to get flustered or anything.

"So…What else? You said you came to see Unabara, but that's not all, is it?"

This time, he looked at her. "Unabara? Is that what you named him?"

She smiled a bit. "Yeah. Sea. I thought it was fitting, given his appearance. And I hope he doesn't just get the tempestuous part down, but also the calm, reflective side of it. So. Um, yeah."

She felt silly explaining it, but it was a good name. She liked it.

"How do you write it?"

"With the kanji for sea and meadow. 'Cause…"

"He came from me and you. I get it," he finished for her. "It's a good choice. A strong name." He ran a finger across the baby's cheek, much to said baby's pleasure, as he giggled happily. It was such an incongruous image, and Sakura couldn't tear her eyes away. "Haruno Unabara…In spring, the sea next to Kiri was the deepest blue you could imagine," he murmured pensively, reminiscing while Sakura held her breath, afraid to rupture this moment with a careless remark. "Is there any chance he could be Hoshigaki Unabara?" he asked, eyes intense.

She took a deep breath, fully aware that she was making history.

"He could be, if he lives long enough to see that day come. If he does not die in the war to come, he will not survive the world your organization seeks to create, but I guess in that perfect illusion, even an illusion of your son will be included, so you should be satisfied."

Kisame frowned. That thought wasn't entertaining.

"I doubt I'll be created in that illusion, so please take care of our fake son for both of us then, won't you?"

All around, ANBU tensed. Naruto tried to signal her to shut up before the nuke-nin got angry enough to slaughter them all, but she resolutely wasn't looking at him. Her words were a clear challenge, but it could have been no other way. Kisame was a man of principles, and he had killed many times before for them. She could not reasonably hope for a peaceful ending if he was not made to consider the consequences of his actions. And even then, that hope was minimal.

"So in the world you want to create, he could be?" asked Kisame, piercing her with his eyes. His gaze was so intense she could not look away.

She breathed out slowly, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, her gaze was clear, steady, and unwavering.

"He could. He is yours, after all. I will not hide him from you."

She stepped up to him, reached slowly, slowly enough that he could have stopped her if he wished to, and clasped his unoccupied hand with hers. He let her approach and place his hand at the small of her back. Pressed against him, she looked up at him seriously.

"Be mine, Hoshigaki-san. Be mine, and we'll be yours."

He leaned down, fingers splaying at the small of her back as he pulled her closer. Her hands took purchase against his chest; he transferred the baby into her arms as he whispered, "Then you had better call me Kisame."

Mist descended upon the area, covering all in a thick, impenetrable cloak. His hand slipped away from her waist in a caress so light she could have imagined it.

When the fog lifted, Sakura was alone in the circle of ANBU. All of them were crouching defensively, ready for an attack, but none ever came. They were alone.

Naruto jumped next to her, looking her up and down for injuries.

"What was that? Are you alright? What'd he say?"

She looked at him with a small smile. "He'll be back."

8888888888

How was it? I had fun writing nuances and stuff. Not too OOC, was it?


End file.
